cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Haruo Nakajima
Haruo Nakajima (1929 - 2017) Note: almost all of his roles here are monsters. Film Deaths * ''Godzilla'' (1954) [Godzilla / Power Station Worker]: Dissolves when Akihiko Hirata uses the oxygen destroyer on him, his skeletal remains are shown afterwards. (Note: Although the original Godzilla was killed, a second Godzilla emerged in the sequels. The filmmakers did intend it to be an actual death of the character, but I will be only listing the first 'death' in the franchise.) (Other Note: Godzilla 1985 ignored the events of all the sequels and is a different timeline). * Tomei ningen (1954) ' Man who was run over: Run over by some vehicle. (I haven't seen any of this but IMDb's identification seems to give away his fate.) * ''Rodan (1956)' [Radon /Meganulon (Kaiju) / JSDF Officer]: Both monsters suffocate when the army causes the volcanoes to erupt and 'destroy' the air in the sky above the monsters. (Note: as with Godzilla, though the monster was brought back alive (without explanation) in many sequels, the filmmakers did intend it to be an actual death.) * The Mysterians (1957) [Moguera / JSDF Officer / ''Soldier Leaping from Tank]: Killed in an Explosion by the Military Army. * '''The H-Man'' (1958)' [''H-Man / Second dissolved sailor]: Played two roles, the "Dissolved Sailor" is melted by "H-Man". * Varan (1958) [Varan]: Killed in an explosion by a bomb. * The Secret of the Telegian (1960) [Telegian]: Destroyed in an explosion by a bomb. * The Human Vapor (1960) [Human Vapor]: Killed in an explosion by a bomb. * The Last War (1961) [Police Officer]: Killed in an explosion by a bomb. * Gorath (1962) [Maguma]: Destroyed in an explosion by Jet V-TOL. * King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962) [Godzilla/ Farou Islander]: "Farou Islander" is eaten by Oodako, which grabs him by the tentacle. * Atragon (1963) [Mu Henchman / JSDF Officer]: Shot to death by the Military. * ''Matango'' (1963) [Matango]: Shot by Akira Kubo. * Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965) [Baragon / JSDF Soldier]: "Baragon" has his neck snapped by Frankenstein (Koji Furuhata). * The War of the Gargantuas (1966) [Gaira]: Falls into the volcano with Sanda at the end of a fight. * ''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) [Military Advisor]: Killed by Godzilla. * Latitude Zero (1969) [Griffon / Bat People / Giant Rat]: ''Playing multiple monsters; Griffon is buried/crushed in its own self-caused rockslide. "Bat People" is killed by Joseph Cotten Richard Jaeckel Akira Takarada Masumi Okada and Kin Ômae. "Giant Rat" is dissolved with acid when it goes into an acid-like pond. * 'Space Amoeba (1970)' [''Gezora / Ganimes]: Shot by Akira Kubo. * Godzilla vs. Hedorah (1971) [Non-commissioned officer / Man on TV / JSDF Officer]: Vaporized by Hedorah. * ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) [JSDF Officer]: Killed by Gigan. TV Deaths * Ultra Q (1966 series) [Gomess / Pagos]: Gomess is dissolved with acid by Litra and Pagos is killed in an explosion by Military Army. * ''Ultraman'' (1966 series) [Neronga / Gabora / Jirass / Kemur II / Kiyla]: Killed by the Ultraman. * ''Ultra Seven (''1967 series) [U-Tom]: Destroyed by Ultraseven. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h00m53s11.png|Rodan's death in Rodan Baragon's Death.jpg|Baragon's death in Frankenstein Conquers the World ultraq0113.jpg|Gomess' death in Ultra Q dead jirass.jpg|Jirass' death in Ultraman image-w384.jpg|Varan's death in Varan WG08.jpg|Gaira's death in The War of the Gargantuas gezora.jpg|Gezora's death in Space Amoeba 8346233._SX540_.jpg|Ganimes' death in Space Amoeba ido-zero-daisakusen-1969-on-flickr-photo-sharing_1266350906788.jpg|Griffon's death in Latitude Zero lz114.jpg|A Giant Rat's death in Latitude Zero lz134.jpg|A Bat People's death in Latitude Zero utom2.jpg|U-Tom getting destroyed in Ultraseven Human Vapor.jpg|the Human Vapor's death in The Human Vapor 8ef46f3875401d9ba3b796a7d273bc0e--scary-films-perennial.jpg|H-Man's death in The H-Man H-Man (29).jpg|Haruo Nakajima (as sailor)'s death in The H-Man maguma3.jpg|Maguma's death in Gorath vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m27s122.png|a Meganulon just before its death in Rodan kemur0.jpg|Kemur II in Ultraman img_46_m.jpg|Gabora's death in Ultraman Cor_cumVIAAvGAI.jpg|Neronga's death in Ultraman img_60_m.png|Kiyla's death in Ultraman img_3.jpg|Moguera's death in The Mysterians matango7.jpg|Matango (left) in Matango vlcsnap-473332.png|Haruo Nakajima (as Farou Islander)'s death in King Kong vs Godzilla atrdrawing.jpg|Haruo Nakajima (as Mu Henchman)'s death in Atragon (1963) secretofthetel11.jpg|Telegians death in The Secret of the Telegian (1960) uq18.jpg|Pagos death in Ultra Q Category:Japanese actors and actresses Category:1929 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Actors Category:2017 Deaths Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:Original intended death scenes Category:Godzilla cast members Category:King Kong cast members Category:Tuberculosis victims Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Performer's Character Kills Another